The Battle is On
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: JLA4186 is now Retroforce Studios! Heritage, After I almost lost you, and the girl he love sequel.
1. The Day is Tomarrow

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I just wish I did.  
A/N: This is the sequel to "The Night at theHermitage", "After I Almost Lost You" and "The Girl He Loves", Please read them and Review!!!

A/N: Go to my profile for list of upcoming stories and updates.

The Day Is Tomarrow

After the return trip, Ulrich and Yumi went to Yumi's house, again. Jeremie and Aelita went straight to the Hermitage, why wait for night time, this time. And Odd went to see Sam at the news stand. Needless to say they all only had one thing on their minds, it was sex. Ulrich andYumi didn't even mack it out of the living room, this time. Jeremie and Aelita stayed all night at the Hermitage, in each others arms. As for Odd and Sam, let's just say they went down the elevator and used the seat, that Jeremie uses, to have their fun. No one made it back to their dorms that night. Odd and Sam fell asleep in a corner of the room, and are awakened by Jeremie and Aelita the nexted morning.

"What the fuck," yelled Jeremie!

"Just great, now I'm going to have nightmares," said Aelita.

"Well you two have the Hermitage, Yumi and Ulrich have her place and Sam and I had to go somewhere," said Odd.

"Here of all places," said Jeremie, as the elevator openned for Ulrich and Yumi.

"Odd," yelled Ulrich!

"What the fuck is Sam doing here," asked Yumi?

"Like I told Enstine, she knew what was down here, and he said he'd deal with it later," said Odd.

"Wait a sec., when did you talk to Jeremie," asked Sam

"Uh," said Odd trying to think of a lie.

"Nevermaid, we have to get to work," said Jeremie.

Odd and Sam finish getting dressed. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita went down to the scanner room, while Sam stayed next to Jeremie trying to see what he was doing. Ulrich and Odd step into the scanners first and sented to Lyoko, next Aelita and Yumi step into the scanners and something goes wrong for they aren't virtualized.

"What the Fuck is going on," said Yumi.

"This mustbe one of XANA's plans," said Aelita.

"Can I help," asked Sam.

"No," said Jeremie, "Guys, the girls for some resson can't get to Lyoko, so we'll have to hope XANA doesn't active a tower."

Jeremie trys to find out what is wrong with the scanners. William shows up on Lyoko with two Krabs.

"Fire," orderd William.

"Jeremie, forget the scanners, William is here," said Ulrich.

"Still hanging with the Trash I see," said Odd as he shot a Laser Arrow at a Krab, making it explode.

"Guys, I started the Program," said Jeremie.

A Scyphozoa appaired behind Ulrich and Odd.

"Jeremie, there's a Scyphozoa behind us," said Ulrich.

"It's on our side guys, protect it till I can move it in on William," ordered Jeremie.

As William runs at Ulrich, with his sword high in the air. Ulrich pulls out his swords ready to block, Odd fires a few laser arrows at theother Krab. Jeremie's Scyphozoa got a hold of William, making him float into the air as it removes XANA's programing from his head. When finished William's black suit changes back to grey, and the Scyphozoa disappairs.

"What the fuck just happened," asked William, "I'm in control of my body again."

"Do you remember anything," asked Ulrich?

"The cold feeling of XANA controling my every move," said William, "XANA is planning a war, we have to stop him."

Jeremie rematerialized William and ran a scan on him, then he rematerialized Ulrich and Odd.

"XANA has made other Lyokos," said William.

"We know where the other one is," said Aelita.

"Not just one, he made hundreds of them, around the world," said William.

"That's just fucking great," said Aelita, " How the hell do we stop him?"

"Aelita," said Jeremie, surpised to hear Aelita saying those words outside of their nights back at the Hermitage.

"Hey, I'm pissed off," said Aelita.

"XANA used me to try to stop you so he could on the others," said William.

"Are there others like us, fighting XANA," asked Odd?

"One other team, that I know of, they're in the United States," said William, "I've seen a boy and a girl, plus there is another girl who is like Jeremie, you know, over sees everything."

"Wow, more Lyoko Warriors," said Odd.

"Can I help, it sound like you need all the help you can get," said Sam.

"Ok, Odd take yourgirlfriend to the scanner room, I'll send youboth to Lyoko after I scan her into the super computer," said Jeremie.

Odd and Sam head to the scanner room, while on the elevator Odd reachs down into Sam's pants. In the scanner room Sam steps into a scanner and Jeremie starts to scan Sam, when finish Jeremie starts to virtualiztion programbutit fails like Aelita and Yumi's did.

"What the fuck is wrong with the super computer today," yelled Jeremie!

To be Continued....

A/N: Next Time, Jeremie learns why the guys can get to Lyoko, but the Girls can't. XANA actives a Tower, can Jeremie fix the super computer in time? XANA's biggest attack, yet!! 


	2. Shocking Discovery

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I just wish I did.  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long had to work to make money so I can stay on-line!!!

Shocking Discovery

In the Factory, the gang is waiting to find out why all three girls can't be sent to Lyoko. The was a beeping noice on the super computer.

"XANA has actived a tower, Ulrich, Odd, and William to the scanners," said Jeremie.

They get to the scanner room and Jeremie transfers them to Lyoko, where they are attacked by an army of XANA's monsters.

"Jeremie, I think XANA is pissed off here," said Ulrich.

"I can't tell how many of them there are," said Jeremie, "I'm sending in the vehicles, William take the Over Wing."

"Right," said William.

Jeremie has the girls go to the scanners and he runs a scan on them.

"How can this be," asked Jeremie looking at the data on the screan.

"What is it, baby," asked Aelita?

"Two people in one scanner, but how can that be," asked Jeremie?

"Baby, if it says your scanning two people in a scanner and it works find for the guys, then I think we have our answer," said Aelita, with a hand rubbing her belly.

"What, sweetie," asked Jeremie?

"The three of us girls must be pregnant," said Aelita, as Jeremie pulled her into his arms and kissing her.

"So, Ulrich and I are going to have a baby," asked Yumi?

"And Odd and I," asked Sam, in shock?

"Yes," answered Jeremie and Aelita together!

"I think I can reset the scanner codes to get you on Lyoko," said Jeremie.

Odd, Ulrich, and William are having a hard time with XANA's monsters. Odd keeps firing Laser Arrows, William flys by to hit some with his sword, while Ulrich fires blasts from the Over Bike.

"Jeremie, hurry up," yelled Ulrich!

"We can't hold out much longer," said William.

Jeremie typed in the new codes as fast as he could, then told the girls it was ready. Jeremie Virtualized them on Lyoko. Sam was in an all black, really tight outfit, with blue and purple shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, metal spiked gloves and skates for shoes.

"We're on Lyoko, baby," said Aelita.

"Sam stay with us till we can figure out your power," ordered Yumi.

"Look at all of those monsters," said Aelita.

"I'm going in," said Sam.

"NO," yelled Yumi, trying to stop her but she was off like Ulrich using super-sprint.

"Fuck," said Aelita, "Another William."

They turned to see Sam punching the monsters with the spiked gloves, and to their amaze the monsters were being destroyed. The rest of the gang joined in to finish off the army of monsters. After the fight Odd grab Sam to give her a kiss, William saw Ulrich and Yumi kissing and Aelita could see that he was getting mad.

"Alright, we have a tower to deal with," Aelita said to William.

William and Aelita started for the tower.

"Why couldn't she choose me," asked William?

"Face it William, she loves Ulrich and has loved him for a really long time," said Aelita, as they enter the tower.

"I guess I was hoping, that she would just love me more," said William.

"You'll find the right girl, someday, but for now, just enjoy having your life back, and free of XANA's control," said Aelita a she entered the code to code to deactived the tower. Jeremie then rematerialized them.

"I missed you, Baby," said Aelita as she sat down on Jeremie's lap.

"I missed you, too, sweetie," said Jeremie, "Now that the scanners are set for the girl's pregnancies, we shouldn't have anymore problems."

"What," asked Ulrich and Odd?

William looked like he was in more stock then Ulrich was. Yumi cell rings, It's her Mom, whoe told her that they knew Ulrich stay at their house, Yumi's dad was going off the wall. They knew because Ulrich, in his hurry to get dressed, forgot his underwear under the living room table. Yumi hangs up on them.

"Thanks alot, Ulrich," yelled Yumi!

"What did I do," asked Ulrich?

"My parents know," yelled Yumi!

"How," asked Ulrich?

"You forgot your underwear," yelled Yumi!

Everyone started laughing.

"No time for that now, we have to get into the digital sea," said Jeremie, "William will join Aelita in the main part of the Skid."

They gang heads to the scanners.

To be Continued....

A/N: Next Time, Three new Lyoko Warriors enter the story, and they only know about William's evil side. 


	3. Lyoko Warriors NYC

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Jess, Alex, and Drew.

Lyoko Warriors NYC

Six months ago XANA started to build other Lyoko. He used Polymorphing Specters to build new super-computers in life less areas of cities so that no one would interfere with his plans. In New York City, a girl named Jess, her boyfriend, Drew, and her sister, Alex, found the super-computer in a underground storage place, the entrance was in an old ally way. Alex and Drew fight XANA's monsters, only they think William is their enemy. Jess found a program to deactive the towers by using Alex's data file. Alex's outfit was like Aelita's only Blue, and with Yumi's Fans. Drew's outfit was like William's grey suit but Orange and with two swords.

Back in france, Jeremie is starting the program to send the gang into the Skid. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Sam are in the Mini-Skids while Aelita and William are in the main Skid, Aelita in the driver seat while William stands behind her. Aelita started the Skid, Jeremie released the locks, the Skid flys out of the dome. Jeremie opens a tunal so they could fly out of Sector 5. Once out the Skid went down to the Digital Sea, paused for a second then take the plung in. Now on the internet, they head off to the Dome that William says is the one with other Lyoko Warriors.

"XANA has sent some Kongres," Said Jeremie

"Got it, launching the Mini Skids," said Aelita.

Ulrich and Yumi, who finally resoved their little fight, headed to the right, while Odd and Sam went to the left. After chasing down and destroying all of the Kongres they headed off to the Dome of the other Lyoko. Once inside, they pulled up to the sector that looked like the Ice Sector.

"Jeremie, looks like there is no one around," said Aelita.

"Good, I'm going to hack in," said Jeremie.

They get out of the Skid and start to explore the new Lyoko, at the end of the sector the found a giant dome that looked like Sector 5.

In New York City the other group of kids enter their computer lap.

"That kid has returned, and by looks of things he brought 5 more kids to help him," said Jess, " I'm going to send you on to the virtual world, to the Winter Sector."

Drew and Alex ran across the room the their scanners, Jess then starts the virtualization program.

"We made it, baby," said Drew.

"Do you see them on the map," asked Alex?

"Yeah about 70 yards ahead, to the left of were you are now," said Jess.

"Great," said Drew.

Drew and Alex ran to try to find William while the Lyoko Warriors walk back to the Skid.

"Jeremie," yelled Aelita!

"Just hacked in," said Jeremie

"Who is that" asked Jess?

"We see them," said Alex, "I'm going in."

Alex throws her fans and strike William, Drew pulls his swords to do battle with Ulrich.

"What the fuck," asked Ulrich as he blocks with his swords.

"We protect Earth from your evil," said Drew.

"This one is all mine, for everything you've done, and put me through, I'm going to beat your ass into the ground," yelled Alex!

Jeremie was cut off the moment Jess started to talk to drew and Alex. He actived a tower on his Lyokoto seen a Polymorphic clone of himself to the spot of the other Lyoko, when it appair Jess fell out of her chair, this Polymorphic clone was new, for Jeremie could use the super computer to make it's everymove, speak through it and see everything it sees on the computer screan.

"Please don't be scared," said Jeremie, "We are not your enemy, a computer virus called XANA is the threat."

"That kid is our problem," said Jess.

"XANA had control over his mind, but earlier today we freed him of that," said Jeremie, "We came here from our Lyoko to explore the others, created by XANA."

"There are others," asked Jess?

"Yes, and your is the first copy that we have been to," said Jeremie.

"Drew, Alex, you can stop the fight, they are here to help us," said Jess.

"Ok," said Drew.

"So your here to help now," Alex asked William?

"Look, I'm sorry for evenything that happened before, everything I did to you, Alex," said William, "I was under the control of a computer virus called XANA, and now that I'm free of his control, if you want to maybe we could start over and go out on a date some time."

"William, you need to know something, about us," said Alex.

"What is it, Alex," asked William?

"First of all, I do still love you, I tried not to, but I couldn't stop," said Alex.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that...," said William.

To be Continued....

A/N: Next Time, Mostly a William and Alex Chapter, what went on between them, what is Alex trying to tell William. 


	4. The Night He Broke Free

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Jess, Alex, and Drew.

The Night He Broke Free

"William, do you remember two months ago," asked Alex?

"I'm still remembering things," said William.

(Flashback, Two months ago)

William exits the computer lab in New York City, Alex, Jess, and Drew don't know of the super computer at this time. Jess and Alex were out at dinner, while Alex was in the park waiting for William as she had done everynight for the last month, she loved being with him, she had no idea that XANA controled his mind, and that it was all part of a plan to try to have her join him in his evil plan.

Inside of William's mind, the part he still could think in, he knew what XANA wanted from this girl, but he was starting to fall in love with her, he didn't want to see her used by XANA. He knew he had to do something to save her, but he had no control or say over his body. He had to break free, now more then ever.

Alex was in the park, it was almost time for William to come by and see her, she was wondering what they'd do that night, a month together and she still couldn't understand why always meet in the park. William showed up at 6:30pm on the dot. Alex puts her arms around him and kissed him. They then went off to dinner. William had a plan, when XANA took over the waiters mind so they could eat free, William was going to try his hardest to reclaim his mind.

It's now the end of the meal, XANA has now taken over the waiter, William felt XANA's copntrol weaken, he knew it was time, he grabbed Alex's arm.

"Where are we going," asked Alex?

"Have... hurry... not... time," said the real William fighting for control.

"What's wrong," asked Alex?

"Evil... Virus," said William.

They got to Alex's house, Alex goes inside while William falls to his knees on the porch, hands on his head, Alex sees him threw a window. Black lighting shots out of William's body. It blew out the porch light and knocked out the power for all over the city. William is now laying on the porch, Alex goes to help him inside.

"What happened," asked Alex?

"I'm free," said William, "Alex, I love you, and I want you to knowhow much you mean to me."

William kisses Alex, Alex starts for William's shirt, while he reaches for the Zipper on the back of her Dress. William's shirt falls to the floor as does Alex's dress. William starts to kiss her on neck as he went for the hooks on her bra. Alex removes William's pants, after he removed her bra, William took off her panties, then laid her down on the couch. He got between her legs and inserted his dick into her tight pussy, she begged for him to make her fell really good.

(End of Flashback)

"We really did do it, didn't we," asked William?

"Yes, we did," answered Alex, " And you're also the reason we discovered the computer lab."

(Flashback, the morning after)

"Alex," yelled Jess!

"Oh, my god," said Alex, "It's not what you think."

"You slept with your boyfriend and now he is gone," said Jess, "Drew is after him, he was about to stabe you."

"William won't do that," said Alex, "He loves me."

"Here is the knife," said Jess.

"I want to talk to William my self," said Alex.

After Alex got dressed, she and Jess went to find Drew and William. Drew had William trapped in an ally way.

William was fighting for control and he was failing, William entered the computer lab through the secret door after a few minutes Drew, Alex, and Jess, entered the lab to find that William was gone.

"Look at this computer," said Jess as she started to play around on it, "It's a Virtual World, and I find a program to sent you there with the scanners over there."

Jess starts the program and Alex and Drew appair on Lyoko. William attacks them and they are devirtualized.

(End of Flashback)

"I know now that all the Evil was XANA but that night, was it you or him," asked Alex?

"It was me," said Alex.

" Now we can be together, the three of us," said Alex.

Everyone but Drew was taken back by the news.

"Three of us," asked William?

"Yes, you, me, and our child," said Alex, "I'm pragnant."

Off in the distance XANA actives a tower and sends out some monsters to attack the group.

To be Continued....

A/N: Next Time, How is William going to deal with the news? Plus more trouble from Yumi's parents. Please Review!!!! 


	5. XANA's next slave

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Jess, Alex, and Drew.

X.A.N.A.'s next slave

"William, are you alright," asked Aelita?

"William, say something," said Alex.

"I...," said William.

To everyone surprice Yumi's cell phone rings.

"My phone, but we're on Lyoko," said Yumi.

It was Yumi's parents looking for her, they got a call from the school about her missing school that day, they were in the office with they others parents. When asked about Aelita's parents, Odd's Dad said he's never heard of her.

"Jeremie, if you can hear me, we have to get to the school, Delmus has our parents in the office looking for us," said Yumi.

"Yumi, Jeremie said to tell you that you'll have to use the Skid to get back to your Lyoko, for if you got devirtualized here you'd end up in New York City," said Jess, "By the way, Jeremie said he was headed to your school."

"Alright, let's go," said Aelita.

They take the Skid into the Digital Sea, once back on their Lyoko they devirtualize each other. Jeremie had just got to the school.

"Where have you been," asked Jeremie's Dad?

"Where is Ulrich," asked Mr. Stern?

"And Yumi," asked Yumi's Dad?

"What about Odd," asked Odd's Dad?

"And, Ms. Stones," asked Mr. Delmus?

"They're on their way," said Jeremie.

"Sorry for running late," said Ulrich as he and Yumi entered the office.

"Now, where have you been," asked Mr. Stern?

"We, uh," said Ulrich as he looked at Yumi.

"Oh, my, again," said Yumi's Mom.

"What does that mean," asked Mrs. Stern?

"Sex," responded Yumi's Dad, "They've been having sex, they've even used our living room the night we went out of town."

"What," yelled Mr. Stern, "Next you'll be saying that he got her Pragnant!"

He better not of," said Yumi's Dad.

"Well, uh, maybe, that is, we, kind of, sort of,"said Yumi.

"That's it, are you pragnant," asked Yumi's Mom?

"Well, uh, yes," said Yumi.

"How could you," yelled Yumi's Dad!

"Lay off," Yelled Ulrich!

Jim enters the office with the clone of William.

"Sir, Dunbar has been acting wierd all day," said Jim as he was the frist to notice that there was two Williams.

"All in one place," said the clone.

"Oh, no, X.A.N.A.," said Jeremie as the clone shot out black lighting.

"What's going on here," asked Mr. Delmus, "And, does it have anything to do with Ms. Stones?"

"Ah, Aelita, come with me and I'll spare your friends," said the clone.

Jim trys to hit the clone with a lamp but it goes right through it. The Clone turns to Jim and then the clone shocks Jim till he hits the ground.

"I want Aelita, and if I have to I'll kill all of you," said the clone.

Jeremie picks up a chair to defined the girl he loves, as the clone grabs Aelita's arm, he hits the clone in the head, destroying the chair. Aelita got free of the clone, Sam and Odd were hit by pieces of the broken chair. The clone changed into Jeremie and attacked Aelita again, this time he carried her off. Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi chased after the clone. Sam, Odd and William stayed behind to help clean up and make sure that X.A.N.A. didn't attack again.

"What was that thing and what did it want with Ms. Stones," asked Mr. Delmus?

"That was X.A.N.A and we fight along side Aelita to stop him," said William.

"Why the open attack," asked Delmus?

"He is running out of tim, he needs Aelita for his master plan," said William.

The clone actives the transfer timer and takes the nocked out Aelita to the scanners. After Aelita was transfered to Lyoko, X.A.N.A. sent a Skipizoa to take control of Aelita's mind. Jeremie got to the super computer and told Ulrich and Yumi to hurry to the scanners. When they got onto Lyoko X.A.N.A. sent some Hornits and Krabs to stop them from saving Aelita. The X.A.N. Aelita rubs her hand over the amulet on her wrist and wings appaired on her back. Yumi throws her fans but the Hornits block the attack, Ulrich trys to use supersprint but was blocked by the Krabs Aelita flies into the Digital Sea.

"I can't believe it," said Ulrich.

"We failed, X.A.N.A. got Aelita," said Yumi.

"X.A.N.A. won, it's all over," said Jeremie.

"We can't give up," said Yumi. 


	6. The Creator of XANA

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Jess, Alex, and Drew.

The Creator of X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. now has Aelita under his control, he also actived a tower to stop Jeremie from using a return to the past. Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi went back to the school, and filled Odd, Sam and William in about X.A.N.A.'s attack. Ulrich's parents were talking with Yumi's parents, while Mr. Delmus was asking about Aelita, and why they lied about Aelita being Odd's couisn.

"We have no choice, Jeremie, we have to tell them the truth,"said Yumi.

"Danm X.A.N.A.," said Jeremie.

"Did you just say X.A.N.A.," asked Jeremie's Dad.

"Who is X.A.N.A.," asked Mr Delmus.

"Isn't that the program you and a friend of yours were working on years ago," asked Jeremie's Mom.

"You worked with France Hopper," asked Jeremie?

"What are you talking about," asked Mr. Delmus?

"France Hopper is Aelita's Father," said Jeremie.

"I never meet his daughter, Aelita is too young to be his daughter," said Jeremie's Dad.

"She was trapped on the super computer for years," said Jeremie.

"Please tell me what this has to do with you lieing about Aelita being Odd's couisn," said Mr. Delmus.

"When some guys in black suits started to looking into what France and I were working on, so he said that he wanted to work alone and that he'd make sure that they coundn't trace anything back to me," said Jeremie's Dad.

"So France was working on a computer that hurts people," asked Mr. Delmus?

"No, it was to try to help people, but something must of happened," said Jeremie's Dad.

Jeremie's laptop started to beep, he pulls it out and looks at the screan and sees that X.A.N.A. has actived five more towers on thier Lyoko and two towers on the Lyoko in New York City. Jeremie looked at the others and they know that there was trouble but without Aelita they knew they had no chance to deactive the towers, X.A.N.A. has beat them. Jeremie's dad looked at the screan and was shocked be how far France Hopper's Program had come.

"He use a program to return to the past so that it lookedlike he built it all in one day, but in doing so X.A.N.A. got bigger and started to think on his own and when France finally finished the programing he and Aelita went to Lyoko to hide from the men in the black suits," said Jeremie, "That's why he has been missing for years, X.A.N.A. captured France but first he hide Aelita enter a tower and was able to shut off the super computer."

"How does that explane that Aelita hasn't aged," said Mr. Delmus.

"Aelita was trapped on Lyoko in a digital world, were time stood still," said Jeremie.

On Lyoko in New York City, Aelita appairs with a few megatanks, Alex and Drew at frist thought she was under attact but when they got virtuallized they quickly learned that she was now working for X.A.N.A., they were no match for her as she took them out with a few Energy Fields, the megatanks stopped at a tower as Aelita entered it and actived it and set a lock to stop it from being able to be deactived. Then using the tower Aelita devirtuallized in New York City.

"Aelita, what are you doing," asked Jess?

"I'm hear to destroy you and make sure that there is no one standing in my way of ruling the world," said Aelita.

"Aelita, you need to brake free, think about Jeremie and your baby," said Alex.

"New York will be the frist to fall to my power," said Aelita

Drew tried to restrain Aelita but she threw him into the wall. Jess run to his side while Alex tried to run be Aelita grabbed her and threw her over next to Jess and Drew. Aelita then shocked them with some black lighting.

In France, Jeremie and his dad went to the factory and Jeremie's dad pull up a few files on the super computer, files on X.A.N.A.'s program and he noticed the mistake he made in the program.

"This set of numbers is what started X.A.N.A. down they road of evil," said Jeremie's dad.

"Can we fix it, Dad," asked Jeremie?

"No, but I know now that Aelita isn't the one he needs, the one he needs has the fifth Key, France give himself two and Aelita two and the fifth is in a person that even X.A.N.A. doesn't know, he must of thought Aelita had the final key," said Jeremie's dad.

"Where is it" asked Jeremie?

A/N: Next time, The Fifth Key of Lyoko is reviled, and will Aelita be able to be freed from X.A.N.A.'s control? Please Review!!!! 


	7. The Fifth Key Of Lyoko

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo, Jess, Alex, and Drew.

The Fifth Key Of Lyoko

Jeremie and his Dad are in the factory, Jeremie was still in stock about his Dad knowing France Hopper and about , Yumi, Odd, Sam, and William are now in the factory, Odd's parents went home, Ulrich's parents went to Yumi's house with her parents to talk about their soon-to-be grandchild. Mr. Delmus followed the gang to the factory, he wanted to know more. Meanwhile Aelita was in New York City, under X.A.N.A.'s control, Jess, Alex and Drew were under attack by Aelita, in their computer lab. Aelita through Drew into a wall and Jess ran to his side, Aelita then turned to Alex.

"You know that William is only with you because he can't have Yumi, you're only second best in his mind," said Aelita.

"You're wrong, William loves me," said Alex.

Aelita shot black lighting at Alex, she flew into the wall and fell the the ground.

"Now it's time to finish you off," said Aelita.

The door to the Lab opens and a guy enters the lab, he sees Drew and Alex laying on the ground hurt and Jess holding Drew up.

"Jess, what's going on," asked the guy?

"That's Aelita, she is under the control of a evil computer virus called X.A.N.A., her friends live in France, they've been fighting X.A.N.A. for years," said Jess.

"I thought you three were fighting Alex's boyfriend," said the guy?

"That useless piece of crap, he couldn't even kill her as my master wanted," said Aelita.

Aelita attacked the mystery guy and he fought back with a pipe on the ground, Aelita block the blow from the pipe and then ran out of the computer lab.

"Leo, are you alright," asked Jess?

"Yeah, but if X.A.N.A. is enveloped with all the crazy stuff that's been going on then we need to find a man named France Hopper, in France," said Leo.

"What's he got to do with this," asked Jess?

"Aelita, looks like the girl in the picture that I have," said Leo.

Leo pulls out the picture of France Hopper, His Wife, and Aelita.

"But I thought you said that picture was taken about ten to fifteen years ago," said Jess.

"That's why we have to find France Hopper," said Leo.

Back in France, Jeremie's Dad is still on the super computer, Jeremie looked at his laptop and saw that X.A.N.A. had actived ten more towers on their Lyoko and five more in New York.

"We need away to deactivate the towers," said Jeremie.

"If I can find the person with the fifth key we will have a shot," said Jeremie's dad.

"What is the fifth key and why is it so important," asked Odd?

"The fifth key is the key to bring X.A.N.A.'s specters to Earth without using energy to actived the towers, X.A.N.A. would also gain the power to control everyone on Earth and rule over it forever," said Jeremie's dad, "But who ever hold the fifth key can stop X.A.N.A., you know turn him off, plus deactivate tower that are locked."

"Locked," asked Yumi?

"There is a code that can keep a tower actived and stop it from being deactivate," said Jeremie's Dad, "It's a code that only Aelita and France can use."

"That's why he wanted Aelita," yelled Jeremie!

"I found the fifth key," said Jeremie's Dad.

"Where," asked Ulrich?

"It's in Aelita, but not part of her," said Jeremie's dad, "From what I can tell from this, for the fifth key to be reviled Aelita would have to be pregnant."

"Oh, boy," said Jeremie.

"What is it son," asked Jeremie's dad?

"Well, she kind of is pregnant," said Jeremie, "You see, Aelita and I we're dating and one night we were in my room and Jim heard us so we ran off and stayed at the Hermitage that night then we used the return to the past to not get yelled at again."

"I told you two that you weren't to be up late in the dorms again," said Mr. Delmus.

"Well with the return to the past, we kind of never went to the dorms, we sort of just went to the Hermitage and stayed there that night so Jim never saw us together," said Jeremie.

"We'll have a talk about this later, son," said Jeremie's dad, "Right now we have to free Aelita from X.A.N.A.'s control."

"How do we do that," asked Sam?

"We find away to snap her free," said Ulrich.

"I still have the program we used to free William," said Jeremie.

"Let's try it," said Jeremie's Dad.

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Sam and William head down to the scanner room while Jeremie's dad gave Jeremie the controls so he could visualized the others on to Lyoko.

A/N: Next Time, Can the Lyoko Warriors free Aelita from X.A.N.A.'s control? Please Review!!!!


	8. Truth of the Keys

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo, Jess, Alex, and Drew.

Truth of the Keys

Jeremie Visualizes the gang in Sector 5, Yumi takes Aelita's place in the Skid, and William takes hers. Jeremie disengages the locks and Yumi flew the Skid out of Sector 5 and plunged into the Digital Sea, once outside of Lyoko's Dome Jeremie opens the Holo Map of the Digital Sea. Jeremie's Dad and Mr. Delmas couldn't believe what they were seeing.

As Yumi flew the Skid into the dome for the New York Lyoko, Jeremie picked up a distress call over a satellite phone.

"This is General Pure of the United States Military, we are under attack from Unidentified Aliens," said the General.

Jeremie traces the call to Nevada, to an area northwest of Las Vegas.

"Looks like it's in the United States," said Mr. Delmas.

"What does X.A.N.A. want in the Desert," asked Jeremie?

Once on the other Lyoko, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd devitalizes each other, they appear in the Computer Lab in New York City to find Drew and Alex laying on the ground, William ran to Alex's side to try to help her, Jess was talking to Leo.

"What the hell happened here," asked William?

"Aelita," said Jess.

"She is being controlled by X.A.N.A.," said Ulrich.

"X.A.N.A. must know that we can't beat him now," said Leo.

"And you are," asked Yumi?

"I'm Leo, Drew's Father, when I was younger, my brother and I worked with a guy named France Hopper to design a system of towers to control the power of the super computer, to active the Power of these towers, we designed five keys, one for each sector," said Leo, "Each Key serves a reason, the two inside of France served for Metiralization and control over the monsters, Aelita's two are for Land and Energy, then you have the fifth the one made to hold X.A.N.A. at bay, when used in the five core towers X.A.N.A. will by destroyed,"

"Great, and X.A.N.A. has all five," said Ulrich.

Yumi reminds them of X.A.N.A.'s attack in Nevada, William and Jess try to wake up Alex and Drew, while Yumi contacts Jeremie through the super computer. Odd and Sam battle a few Krabs and destroy them easily.

"40 miles southwest of Groom Lake, Northwest of Las Vegas," said Jeremie, "Yumi, you'll have to use the Hyper port."

"Right," said Yumi as drew and Alex woke up.

"Guy's, it's a United States Military base," said Jeremie.

"The only one I can think of is Area 51," said Leo, " Many people believe that is where the government covers up UFO's."

"He's after Alien Technology," said Drew.

"We have to go, now," said Yumi.

Jess visualizes them on Lyoko, Ulrich and Yumi are now in the main Skid, Odd and Sam share a mini sub while Drew, Alex and William each get their own. Once in the Digital Sea, Alex and Drew, couldn't believe what they were seeing. Yumi enter the Hyper Port. They were now just outside the Dome to another Lyoko, the one at Area 51.

A/N: Next Time, the gang fights Aelita and X.A.N.A.'s monsters at Area 51 and Discover even more about Lyoko. Please Review!!!!


	9. Saving Area 51

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo, Jess, Alex, and Drew.

Saving Area 51

The gang just entered the dome for the new Lyoko. Meanwhile Aelita leads the monsters with the attack on the United States Military Base for the Department of defense and Air Force, known as Area 51. The gang devirtuallizes each other and appair in a small room about 50 floors below ground. Yumi gets on the super computer and let's Jeremie know that they made it, Yumi takes the wireless headset with her, Jeremie hackes into the Military Computers and opens a copy of the floor plans for Area 51 on the Holo-Map, Jeremie trackes them by the headset, the soldiers by their radios and X.A.N.A.'s monsters by their Digital Energy. Jeremie trys to find the fastest route to the ground floor, he sends them down a hallway, he sees a few soldiers on the Holo-Map and has the gang enter a store room. Inside the room they find weponeds like thiers on Lyoko, plus some Hover Boards.

"How does the United States Military have our Lyoko Weponeds," asked Ulrich?

"Guys, move," said Jeremie.

"Right," said Yumi.

The gang exits the room and heads to the elevator. On the way up the elevator stops, the doors open on both sides, US Soilders had guns drawn. The gang charges their Weponeds, ready to fight when the Soilders dropped their guns, Yumi gave them a chorce, join them or stand clear. The Soilders join them to save Area 51.

The gang and the US Soilders ride the elevator to the ground floor, they exit into a warzone.

"Take them down, but the Pink Haired Girl for us," ordered Yumi.

"Yes, Ma'am," said the Soilders, as they charged into attack.

"Lyoko Warriors, we have to get to Aelita before the US Army discovers who she is," said Yumi.

They charge through the monsters aided by the US Soilders. Odd help a team fight Hornits, Ulrich helps another team with Krabs, William helps with Megatanks, aided by Alex, Drew and Sam takes on the Bloks. While Yumi heads straight at Aelita. Aelita and Yumi started to fight in hand to hand combat.

"Aelita, I don't want to fight you," said Yumi, blocking Aelita's punchs.

"Then, let me destroy you," said Aelita, as she hit Yumi with an energy blast.

Odd and his team destroyed the Hornits without any trouble, Ulrich and his team were dogging blasts from the Krabs, Odd and his team flew in from above in fighter Jets, and fired on the Krabs. Aelita hit Yumi in in the gut, Yumi got pissed off and hit Yumi in the jaw. Aelita hit the ground hard, yumi jumped on top of Aelita and started to punch her in the face. Ulrich runs over and pulls Yumi off of Aelita.

"Yumi, you're killing Aelita," said Ulrich.

"She punched the baby," said Yumi.

"That Bitch," yelled Ulrich, as he attacked Aelita with a sword.

A Blok blocks the attack, the sword flys acroos the hanger destroying a wall reviling grey alien creaters, armed with Laser Cannons.

"Let help Human friends," said the Alien Leader.

"Get Back," ordered the General.

"Sir, we could use the help," said Odd.

"XANA is most likely after them," said Sam.

"You're not soldiers," said the Gerenal, "Who the hell are you?"

"We're the Lyoko Warriors," said William.

"We're here to save you," said Alex.

"Good, looks like we need the help," said the Gerenal, "But if you turn on us..."

"We get it," said Sam.

Ulrich and Yumi countinue to fight Aelita, on Lyoko, XANA actives 30 towers in Nevada, and the rest of the towers on the other Two Lyoko's. XANA takes over the minds of High Ranking Generals and Soldiers. They guickly turn on the Lyoko Warriors.

"Jeremie, XANA has taken Area 51," said Yumi as they run to the elevator and headed to the bottom floor.

Yumi started the scanner, Alex, Drew, and William went first, followed by Sam and Odd. Ulrich waited for Yumi. As they were about to enter the scanners, two soldiers grab them, and took them to a holding cell full of Alien Creaters.

"Somethings wrong," said Odd.

"We have to go," said Williamm.

"We have to help them," said Alex.

"We have to stop XANA," said Drew.

"We'll came back," said Sam, as they got in the skid,with William driving.

Jeremie and his Dad work to track down XANA and Franz Hopper.

"Head back, we have to plan for XANA's next attack," said Jeremie.

"Right," said William, as he entered the Hyper Port.

A/N: How can the Lyoko Warriors stop XANA, and save Yumi, Ulrich, and the world? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Outside the Digital Sea

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo, Jess, Alex, and Drew.

Outside the Digital Sea

On a island, floating just above the Digital Sea, is a house like the Hermitage. Aelita is laying in a bed asleep, the guy who found her is down the hall, he is watch the battle against XANA on many computer screen. He got up to check on Aelita when he heard her waking up.

"Where am I?" asked Aelita.

"Safe and away from XANA," said the guy, as he entered the room.

"Daddy?" asked Aelita.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me," said Franz Hopper.

"How?" asked Aelita.

"I designed this island just above the Digital Sea as a safe place for us if XANA tried to control us," said Franz, "I've been watching the battle you and your friends have had with XANA, and I know about the fifth key being active."

"The fifth key?" asked Aelita.

"The key to destroy XANA," said Franz, "The key is inside of you, but only able to be used when you are pregnant."

"So you know about Jeremie and me?" asked Aelita.

"We'll talk about that later," said Franz, "Right now, we have to save Ulrich and Yumi. I'll set the tower outside to devirualize you inside Area 51."

"What?" asked Aelita.

"The weapons are still next to the super computer," said Franz, "Aelita, your friends need you, now go."

Aelita entered the tower, Franz programmed the tower to take Aelita to Area 51. Once there she found the weapons, and grabs them. She starts down the hallway, as she comes up on the elevator, soldiers attack her. Jeremie picks up the soldiers movement on the Holo map. He quickly tried to find out what was happening.

"Jeremie, what's going on?" asked Drew.

"Someone is attacking XANA," Jeremie.

"Who?" asked William.

"I'll know when I get into their Security System," said Jeremie.

As Jeremie began to hack in, Aelita kept up her rampage on Area 51, fighting soldiers and XANA's monsters. Aelita had to take the stairs for the elevator power was cut. XANA's monsters moved into attack Aelita, she took several hits but was able to destroy them with the sword. As she got to the floor before of the Hanger, Jeremie pulled up a video feed, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's Aelita, she is free of XANA's control," said Jeremie.

As she neared the holding cells, Aelita came across XANA's copy of her.

"You can't stop me," said the copy.

"XANA, I'll destroy you," said Aelita.

"I made your friends run," said the copy, "You don't stand a chance."

"Want to bet?" asked Aelita.

Aelita charges the sword with power from the gloves and hits the copy. The copy flew through the door of the holding cells.

"Bitch!" yelled the copy, standing up.

"Let them go," ordered Aelita.

"Never," said the copy.

Aelita struck the copy in the face with the sword, the copy started to bleed, Aelita struck the copy again, this time across the chest.

"I'll kill you, Bitch!" yelled the copy.

"That was nothing," said Aelita.

The copy fires an Electro Blast at Aelita. Ulrich and Yumi finally got a good view of the fight, and saw that there were two Aelita's.

"You cut my face, you fucking Bitch!" yelled the copy.

Aelita tries to block an energy attack but it fries her shirt, leaving her topless.

"What now?," asked the copy.

"This!" yelled Aelita.

Aelita once again charges the sword with the gloves and strikes the copy hard, the copy flies into the wall and falls to the ground. Aelita breaks opens the cell door and let Ulrich, Yumi and the aliens out. Ulrich carries the copy to the super computer. Aelita, who is still topless, actives the scanners. Ulrich and Yumi went first, Aelita then threw the copy into a scanner. Ulrich and Yumi were shocked to be in a tower in their normal closes, Aelita appear a minute later, the copy disappeared.

"We're are we?" asked Ulrich.

"Safe from XANA," said Aelita.

"Aelita, there is a shirt for you outside the tower," said Franz.

"Who was that?" asked Yumi.

"My father," said Aelita, as she put on the shirt.

They entered the house and meet up with Franz Hopper.

"Once I reset the tower, I'll send you home," said Franz.

"What about you, Daddy?" asked Aelita.

"I'm staying here," said Franz.

The super computer started beeping, Jeremie opened a few files that had appeared.

"I found XANA," said Jeremie, "And Franz Hopper."

"That's great," said Jeremie's Dad.

"Where are they?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"XANA is headed to Franz Hopper's location," said Jeremie, "This can't be right, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi are with Franz Hopper. In the Digital Sea."

A/N: How can the Lyoko Warriors stop XANA? Will XANA get to Franz Hopper? And What is XANA really planning to do? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Final Battle, Part 1

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo, Jess, Alex, and Drew.

The Final Battle, Part 1

XANA and an army of Mantas and Kongres start to attack the bubble of Franz Hopper's island. Yumi and Aelita looked over the side and see that XANA was still using the copy of Aelita's body to lead the attack.

"Fire!" ordered the copy.

Yumi and Aelita ran inside the house to alert Ulrich and Franz.

"We can't let the island to fell into XANA's hands," said Franz.

"We have to get out of here," said Ulrich.

"Send us to the factory," said Yumi.

Meanwhile XANA actives all the towers on the Lyokos. XANA takes control of every world leader, and makes them pledges their lives to him. XANA also takes over the teachers and students at Kadic, plus Jess and Leo in New York.

"XANA controls the world but to make it last forever, XANA needs one last thing," said Franz.

"What?" asked Ulrich.

"Stonehenge, the place where human life started on Earth," said Franz, "Some call it the Garden on Edin."

Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich stare at Franz.

"In the center was a tree, with apples, Red, Green, and one Gold at the top," said Franz, "Aliens used that apple to control, the Two Humans that they created, Adam and Eve."

"They ate the gold apple, right?" asked Yumi.

"They made the aliens think that, but they really buried it under the tree. The Aliens saw that they would do what it took to have a life of their own, so they created another 98 human, 49 male and 49 female," said Franz, "Every Human on Earth is apart of Stonehenge."

"Why does XANA need it?" asked Aelita.

"The Golden Apple, XANA can use it to control all life on Earth, and when he combines that with the power of Lyoko, it will rid everyone of their free will," said Franz.

"And what about Area 51?" asked Yumi.

"I'm still working on that," said Franz.

Meanwhile, in the Factory, the super computer alerts Jeremie that they were under attack. Sissi was leading an army against thwm, William, Drew, Odd, Alex, and Sam got into the elevator and headed up. As they exited the elevator, they were meet by Sissi's army. Sissi attacked William.

"I bet Yumi, wishes she could kick Sissi's Ass," said William.

Milly and Tamya attack Odd and Sam with a Microphone and Camera.

"Oh, great, how the fuck do we fight our friends?" asked Odd.

"Like this," said William, as he punched Sissi's jaw, making her lose a tooth.

Drew and Alex fight Jim.

"For a fat bastered, he can sure move," said Drew.

"But like all boys, the Dick is where to hit," said Alex, as she kicked Jim in the Cruch, Jim falls to the ground.

"Reminded me not to piss you off," said William.

XANA has Sissi leave as the others are busy. In New York, XANA has Jess and Leo exit the computer lab and had them take off for Stonehenge. Back in the Factory, Jeremie sets the super computer to send him to Sector Five. Once on Lyoko, he flew the skid out of the dome into the Digital Sea. Mr Delmus and Jeremie's dad head up to help the Kids. Jeremie trakes down the place that Franz is hiding, he fires upon XANA's monsters. Franz tells them that thier Skid is Attacking the monsters.

"Oh, my god!" yelled Aelita, "It's Jeremie!"

"I have to find a way to fight XANA on our terms," said Franz, "It means the end of this island, but we'll be at Stonehenge, and with XANA inside of the copy of Aelita, he, or should I say she, should be human."

"Should?" asked Ulrich.

"Without the Digital Sea, XANA's power should be gone," said Franz, "Aelita, go in the tower and enter Code: Stonehenge."

Aelita does as she is told and enters the code. Franz Hopper, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie, along with XANA and her monsters apeared at Stonehenge.

A/N: Who will win in the final fight? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. The Final Battle, Part 2

The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Leo, Jess, Alex, and Drew.

The Final Battle, Part 2

"Stonehenge, just where I wanted to go," said XANA.

XANA quickly reallized that her power is drained, when she trys to shock the gang and wasn't able to. At the same time, Jess, Leo, and Sissi show up, still controlled by XANA, due to the towers.

"Kill them," ordered XANA.

Sissi attacks Yumi, Jess attacks Ulrich and Jeremie. Leo attacks Franz Hopper while Aelita fights XANA. Sissi hit Yumi in the gut.

"You, Bitch, that's my baby you hit!" yelled Yumi, pissed off.

Yumi hits Sissi with a rock that gets covered in Sissi's blood when it cracks her head. Sissi then tackles Yumi to the ground, that the rock from Yumi and starts to pound it into Yumi's face. Yumi sallows a tooth, and resives a broken nose, Ulrich runs over and pulls Sissi off of Yumi. Sissi throws Ulrich across the area, Ulrich lands on a sharp rock, braking his back, Yumi gets Sissi from behind.

"Bitch, you hurt my baby, and my man, no more holding back!" yelled Yumi, as she started to pound Sissi's head into one of the Stone walls.

Sissi is now completly covered in her own blood.

"Bitch!" Yumi yelled over and over, "I'm fucking sick of you!"

Yumi throw Sissi into the center area, she finds a sharp rock and walks over to Sissi.

"You die now, Bitch!" said Yumi.

Sissi kicks the rock out of Yumi's hands. Meanwhile Franz and Jeremie got Jess and Leo knocked out, and Aelita did a jump kick into XANA's face, that was still cut from the battle inside Area 51. Back in France, William and Alex are surrounded as are Odd and Sam, Drew is out on the Brigde with Jim. Mr. Delmus and Jeremie's Dad tried to get threw to help Drew, but they are knock out. As Drew goes to kick Jim, Jim grabs his leg and throws him over the side of the bridge, Drew falls to his death. Milly grabs a pipe and runs at Odd.

Back at Stanehenge, Ulrich throws the Cyber Sword to Aelita, who was still wearing the gloves. She Charges the sword and strikes XANA across the Breast over and over, ripping XANA apart. The body falls to the ground, Jess and Leo wonder what happened while Sissi lays unconsuse on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Yumi runs over to Ulrich who can't move from the waist down. In France, Milly was still holding the pipe was shoved through a lifeless Sam and Odd, for they had been fighting back to back.

"What did I do?" cried Milly.

"Odd and Sam are dead," said William.

"Where's Drew?" asked Alex.

Jim was looking around trying to see where we was, he look over the side of the bridge and saw Drew's lifeless body, and screamed. Alex ran to the bridge and sees Drew's body. At Stonehenge, Jeremie holds Aelita tight in his arms while Franz helps Ulrich sit up, Yumi is in tears. Franz then went to pick up Sissi, Leo carried Ulrich, Franz leads them to an airport, where they all were flone back to France to get treated. Franz, Aelita, Jeremie, Jess, and Leo went to the Factory to check on the Super Computer, William helped Jim and Mr. Delmus retrive Drew's body. Tamya sit next to Milly, trying to stop her from crying. The two girls end up kissing.

Jeremie's dad is shocked to see Franz as they entered the factory. Franz, Aelita, Leo, Jeremie, and his dad go down to the super computer. William and Alex help Jess when she sees Drew's body. Franz makes sure that all the towers are deactived, then shuts down the super computer.

"Looks like we didn't need the fifth key after all," said Franz, "XANA died as the thing he hated the most, a human."

A week later Ulrich was releast from the hospital, he was told that he'd never walk again. Yumi told her dad everything that went on and that Ulrich was the reason that she was alive, he thanks Ulrich, and accepts them being together. Franz and Jeremie's dad fixed up the Hermitage. Jeremie and Aelita moved in so that they could be together. Alex moved to France, so that she could be with William. They built a memorial in honor of Sam, Odd, and Drew. Nine months later, Yumi had twins, two little boys, John and Jake. Aelita had a pink haired girl, named Chirstina. When William came to visit, he had his daughter, Carrie, with him.

The End .............

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
